Anime Unleashed
by Narua Hatake
Summary: Our world flipped upside down in an amazing story that brings every anime I enjoy together being Naruto, bleach, Tsubasa Chronicles, Alice Academy, wolfs rain and many more! I hope my story can have a lot of views. BTW any small time animes that are not well known will be explained in the story. so please review even if only one anime catches your eye. :3


_Anime unleashed_

_Please do remember the story is at first in the eyes and mind of an 11-year-old child so some of the talking isn't mature. I want this to somewhat be realistic. also anime characters have little habits that they do i hyped that up in a few parts to make a bit of comedy in my writing. if you like my story but don't know a few animes pm me and I will give you the main bits of it. if any major spoilers are in it i will tell you before the chapter starts._

_CHAPTER 1_

_This cannot be happening, I Tannis McNeill am Narua Hatake, I could not accept it._

_"You are not my father. No I cannot explain anything at all my powers my hair... but I can't!"_

_as I returned to my time I stopped to think if what he said is really the truth. _

_I walked into my friend's workshop. _

_"Hey Hotaru-chan there's no way that Kakashi sensei is my father right?"_

_I sat quietly on a chair._

_"Well no it isn't but then again... how would we be able to discover a reason from your new powers. Your hair change it's all impossible." *I guess my choice for a lab rat was a good one*_

_"Here is a sample of my black hair and Kakashi's white hair you should do a DNA __test on it. I want to know what's happening..." _

_-Flashback-__  
_

_"No you can't do that I will not let you. Bullying is a bad thing."_

_"You think I care what you think McNeill well I don't. You're in what grade?" _

_"A-age is but a number but if you want to know... kindergarten..."_

_"Well get out of my way! I have no interest in listening to someone like you. I can do whatever I like."_

_"NO!"_

_Blaring red fire appeared as out of nowhere after that I was took away to a place to control my power at Alice academy, I was put into danger Alice class, This is considered to be an extra type; the Alice's in this class are so strong that they are a threat to the school. This class is very different from the others and could also be described as an occult. They are used by the elementary principal and Persona, and they are used to do secret missions for the school__. There are also only six students in this class (not including Persona or me). Examples include the Mark of Death Alice, Ice Alice, Possession of Evil Spirits Alice, Insect-controlling Alice, Wind Alice, Curse Alice, and Fire Alice.) My shape is life shortening, meaning the more I use my Alice the shorter my life is my rank: special._

_-present day-_

_"Tannis I have the results. Your black hair is a match. Meaning you're somehow his daughter."_

_"WHAT! But sensei is a perv who would hook up with him... -.-"_

_Well it wasn't me who took the samples... like really... But anyway lab rat I have something new for you to try. That's why I called you here."_

_"Alright what is it? Also could you not call me lab rat? -.- like gezz"_

_"Well it seems the time era that you had gone to by the time machine was an "anime" right"_

_" Yes it is Naruto, I think"_

_"Correct I been thinking and I want you to go to a new time era 500 years after that."_

_"Why 500?" _

_"Don't you know an anime that has to deal with 500 years in the past?"_

_Now that I think about it, yes. But the name won't come to me... hum OH Inuyasha right?"_

_" Yes and you are going, no questions!"_

_"but hotaru! Why can't someone else go?"_

_As Hotaru pushed Tannis into the time portal,she rolled her eyes with a sigh. As always I tripped, falling face first on the ground. This time though I went through a tree hitting all the branches until boom the ground._

_CHAPTER 2_

_"Damn that hurt... why does Hotaru have to do stuff like that? One of these days Hotaru I will get you back. My head is itchy, odd. My hair... It's falling out just like before, I got to see what I look like. Hum ah a pond. The water it looks like a mirror. So what do I look like...? AHHHHH! my head is white I look like an old woman and ... I HAVE EARS LIKE A CAT!" As I got more angry I noticed something behind me it felt like a branch on my back. I turned to see what it was and it was a pure white fluffy tail. I pulled on it, knowing it would be a bad idea, and it hurt she then realized its coming out of her butt.__ "Kill me now" is the only thing I could think of saying at this point._

_As I started to walk I noticed a small girl crying. _

_"What's wrong little girl? Come on you can tell me." she truthfully wasnt that much younger but I felt the need to help her._

_"Those boys took my ball... and won't give it back..."_

_"Leave it to me. So don't cry. K?"_

_A few minutes later I came back and gave her the ball. She smiled and ran to play. I started to walk again and I came to a town. As I walked in I saw everything had been destroyed. It looked like a demon battle was held here. I look like a demon now I have a feeling that I shouldn't be here now or ever for that matter. I quickly left the town as soon as I could and kept walking shortly I came to and old woman she looked at me with a strange gaze._

_"Young demon, tell me your name."_

_"I'm not a demon." no matter how I looked I still knew that fact._

_"What are you talking about demon?"_

_She brought me inside her house and I told her everything up to now it took a long time to explain time portal to the woman. Gezz I hope I didn't wreak time flow telling her all this. then again what could an old bat like her do anyway?_

_"Hehehe well I can tell ye this. I think I know who you really are, kitty Taisho"_

_"Taisho...Taisho, Taisho...isn't that Inuyashas last name?" -.- please tell me that isn't the case._

_Why yes it is for a girl that doesn't know what's going on ye know a lot don't ye. I have a story to tell ye about a demon who died at the age of 6. She was born into the Taisho family with a human mother and a dog demon father. She was a half breed but there was something different about Lady Taisho she was not a dog but indeed a cat. So her parents named her kitty Taisho. She was very smart and strong. People even said that she would be stronger than her older brother Sesshomaru one day. When kitty was two in a half her younger brother was born Inuyasha. This time he was born half dog and half human... and all moron. But if you know about Inuyasha then you know what happened to your parents. Kitty was overwhelmed with anger and grief. She tried to kill Naraku because of the stories he spread about the death of Inu no Taisho to kitty he fought a brave battle to Naraku he was a moron for breeding with a human. Kitty fought him at the age of 6 lost and died. But Naraku did not leave unhurt even though it was a mere scratch to him she did cut him with her sword. No one has ever been able to do that especially at that age. She was a strong but a misguided child."_

_"You said she has a sword... well I guess I do. Is it a powerful one like the 3 swords of Inu no taiso?!"_

_"Ah yes I forgot to tell ye about the swords."_

_"Yes that is right. But why would he make three swords when he has 3 children and himself? The answer he didn't. Kitty had a special sword that only cat demons could use, the sword of the cat. It is just as strong as the Sounga but was completely different when it came to taking over ye body" Kaede started to snicker i assumed she was joking a bit so i smiled. "When kitty died Sesshomaru took her sword and gave it to Kikyo with no words and left later Inuyasha told her it was her dead older sisters. So now that she died I now have the that chest over there. Go get it is ye sword after all."_

_"How do you know I'm kitty Taisho anyway? Sounds to me like you never met her."_

_As I opened the chest there was dust everywhere i started to cough a little then I saw a very old painting of a young demon that looked as I do now. I picked the sword up took it out of its sheath and held it up. it was beautiful and very heavy. i had never used a sword before this._

_"Call for it. Ye know its name. Awaken its power"_

_"Umm ok... sword of the cat? It didn't do anything... -.-"_

_"Say it like ye mean it! Strong and powerful ye must roar!" For a moment all I could think was kaede was insane but I did as she said. she is trying to help me after all._

_I started to think about the sword and words just came out of my mouth like i was born to know them. "Come to me lend me your power SWORD OF THE CAT!"_

_All I could feel is my body get weak and powerless as the sword glowed it was getting larger. I had depleted any power I possessed by the time the light stopped. Then all I could see was a blur and I fell to the ground. When I woke up it was dark out a fire was lit, both my back and my head were in agonizing pain__._

_CHAPTER 3_

_"About time ye woke up! When ye fell ye hit ye self in the head with ye sword. And fell on ye sheath."_

_Ah I see so that's what happened. Gezz why does everything happen to me anyway? Kaede gave me the sword and showed me to the door if I didn't get back now I'd be in for it. She handed me the painting as well and I took a pic of myself and Kaede house. As I was walking through the town I saw earlier that day I saw that little girl and he waved me over to her. She brought me into her house and her mother thanked me. They gave me a bit of food for my troubles and I was off on my way. As I came back to my time, 2004, Hotaru-chan was fast asleep in her workshop I put a blanket over her and walked back to the dorms I'm glad that I was gave a bit of food I would have starved for the rest of the night. I laid in bed and went to sleep. When I woke up I remembered that Kaede also gave me a package I opened it to find three sets of clothing. One looked like it belonged to a very small child another for an adolescent my age or so and one for an adult. I tried on the cloths and then I hemmed the pants it was a bit too big still but it looked good I thought. It seemed almost like Inuyashas but white with red flame trims all over. I put it away and went to class in class me and Hotaru don't talk I sit with Natume and bunny boy (Ruka). Natume and I share the same alice, class, and star rank. After class ended I went to go see Hotaru and showed her everything. She was quite shocked but also glad to have new findings. Also she took my clothes that didn't fit and took my measurements. I went back to the "Naruto era" and went to sensei for my daily training. When we finally finished for the day, I asked what Narua was like._

_"Narua was an outstanding student and child she was as strong as a graduated student of the academy but she wanted to learn with her classmates she was always neck and neck with Sasuke for grades she thought it was a fun challenge. Her mother died when she was four years old they both were beautiful. She loved her mother very much and when she died Sasuke's mom became like a mother to her as well... Until she was savagely killed by the Akatsuki. She was only 7 years old. poor thing was still only a baby. Anyway they thought her power was too great to let sit she would become an obstacle as she grew and her heart was too pure to turn. They said she would have made a great hokage."_

_I walked around for a bit not knowing what was going to happen next. I came back to my time and decided to go to the "Inuyashas era" I went looking for Sesshomaru with my sword at my side and my newly hemmed cloths on. I felt different with very hour like a great power was growing. I was soon lighter on my feet and could run faster than any ninja. My sense of smell heightened as well. After about a day I found Sesshomaru by following places that he had been to. There he was tall and noble. I was too scared to approach him so I waited for a good time to talk with him. But what would I say "hi I'm your dead sister from the future"... no, people get thrown in the nut house for saying stuff like that. _

_"Oh man where did he go? I need to find him"_

_"Find who?" a voice said from behind me._

_"I know you were following me. Why cat demon tell me."_

_I turned around and he looked a bit disappointed but also worried. After a moment he looked pissed off. I don't think he's ever been this mad before. He was terrifying me! I wanted to cry so badly._

_"You're not a cat demon shape shifter!"_

_"Shape what? Ok apparently you got the wrong idea it's not like I want to look like this. I don't want people to think of me as a freak! But it seems you're the only one who can help me so you know what there bro I did die but I'm from the future and I am your little sister. I need your help. Please train me. I need your help. I need to learn why I was able to come here, there is no coincidence in this world, only what should be."_

_"Stop talking now. I am getting a headache from you and I just met you. No. I'd rather kill you then train you. Leave before I do just that."_

_"Just look at this." he stared at what was in my hands the sword of the cat. He then looked up at me. He grabbed the sword and throws it._

_"Call it if you're really my sister it will come back to you if you're not then you're good as dead in my eyes." _

_CHAPTER 4_

_"… Now continue!" I looked at how far it was and remembered what the old woman said if I used my feeling and want it will do as I say. Using its full name increases its power. I don't want to die I want to learn I want to know who I really am. I held out my hand to the sword. "Sword of the cat returned to me!" The sword flew towards me. With the most speed I have ever seen within seconds the sword hit me sending me flying into the tree a few feet behind me. Next thing I saw was a hand comes down to help me up. "That was an extreme power you need to control you will not need this sword yet if I am to train you hand it over." I held one end of the sword and put the other end into Sesshomaru's hand he helped me up and took the sword after that he trained me for 3 weeks. I stayed with him because if I didn't he would take that as I wanted to quit _

_ Sesshomaru's personality isn't portrayed very well over the anime you have insignificant hints throughout the show but you have no clue at all that is besides his good looks he is stubborn, mean, filled with malice intent, non-understanding of a girls needs and one hundred present unable to talk to. No fricking wonder he can't get a girl. I feel so sorry for Rin, having to grow up with this guy. I got it I'll try to act as Rin's older sister! She's only five she needs someone else to look up to other than my insane brother._

_"Hey, Rin let's talk, how are you?" "I'm fine. Your skills seem to have improved alot since you first got here." As I watched Rin's face it was as if my heart dropped to my stomach, she looked so depressed it almost made me cry. "what's wrong?" I finally asked "I realize you're older and you are also a demon, but I want to learn how to fight. I hate always having to run and hide, always being in danger. I wish sesshomaru would take the time he wastes on you and teach someone who needs it. Kitty you might be a good person but I hate you." As she left me sitting there I realized how much I was truly hurting Rin. I knew then I had to make amends with Rin. As I walked towards her I didn't know what I could say to her let alone do. I walked up behind Rin and as she was sitting by the river bank the diamond like water was shining off her face. She was so beautiful I had no clue why she would want to destroy that perfect face and long hair with battle scars and split ends. In my opinion if I was in her place I would be happy with no complaints, fighting is a hard dangerous thing it's scary and just the thought of death could make anyone freeze up._

_"Rin I wanted to talk to you tell you I'm sorry I just don't understand with all the dangers of battle and death I don't see why anyone would want to." "Narua don't you lie to me! You came here looking to learn you want to learn how to fight you chose to battle you can leave if you wanted. But you don't." _

_"Rin I know I'm not very good at fighting yet but when I get better I would enjoy teaching you…" I hoped she would forget about the comment she just made._

_"You're so full of yourself. Just shut up and go away!" she looked so sad saying those words as if someone was ripping away at her insides so much more painful than battle scars in my opinion._

_"Would you like me to explain myself to you?" as I explained my past lives I told her how scared I was I didn't want to fight but I had to understand my past and what I am and based off my past lives I knew things would come back to bite me in the butt. I have to learn to fight to learn about myself. "I'm different and I know it but that's not what bugs me the most it's the fact I have no memories I wasn't the perfect person in any of my lives. I have people who want to kill me." _

_"What should I do first then master?" "What are you talking about?" "I understand a bit more now I will try my hardest with whatever you can teach me." __"Alright then there kid I'll teach you just don't call me master. So i guess you can start off easy with stamina; running, push-ups, sit-ups and such. I should get back to Alice Academy though see you later."_

_ As I was going to where I saw my brother last to say thank you and good-bye he had vanished almost into thin air, he was teaching me how to use my full extent of my senses, I couldn't smell him anywhere only an insignificant amount of where he had been at this spot. There was no trail leading anywhere either. I found this quite odd because he rarely left Rin alone like this. Something came over me and I felt weak as if someone was squeezing my body. My chest felt heavy. what was happening? Then all I could hear was Rin screaming from the river bank. I couldn't think about my brother or leaving yet because I could only think about Rin "hang on Rin I'm coming for you!" was the only thing running through my head. I picked up the wooden sword that Sesshomaru gave me to practice with and ran. I couldn't grab my real sword because my brother had it so I couldn't kill myself . Then I was thankful for that, now I really wished he hadn't touched it._

_Chapter 5 coming soon!_


End file.
